Obra escolar
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Una fatídica obra escolar sobre Romeo y Julieta. Naruto representado a Romeo, y Sasuke como Julieta. Definitivamente esta era una obra que jamás olvidaran.


Todo había empezado un día en que toda la clase tenía que realizar una obra de teatro y habían elegido Romeo y Julieta, todo había sido con doble intención porque cuando lo había propuesto las chicas, estas tenían una sonrisa cómplice.

¡Obviamente Sasuke tenía que ser Romeo!

Con ese pensamiento lo hicieron. Sin embargo el problema no era la negatividad que presentaba Sasuke de participar, lo cual quedaba excluido porque si lo hacía reprobaba la materia, sino las continuas peleas del sector femenino por el papel de Julieta y así besar a su Romeo.

Lo que no entendían las pobre chicas es que el beso tenía que ser falso porque de ser verdadero equivalía una sanción, la cual no tenían miedo de obtener por tal de obtener un beso de su amado.

La profesora ya harta de la disputa que se había formado cada día en su clase, decidió que los papeles se elegirían por sorteo y para que no haya ningún tipo de inconveniente, todos y cada uno participarían en el sorteo no importando si sus papeles lo interpretaba otro género.

Y bueno así sucedió como termino Naruto representado a Romeo, y Sasuke como Julieta.

Para desilusiones de muchos (Especialmente las chicas) y fastidio de otros (Los protagonistas)

Tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes y prepararse. Aunque en el proceso surgieron varios inconvenientes, gran parte por Naruto que se negaba a decir sus líneas románticas a Sasuke, también porque la mayoría no se las acordaba o las constantes peleas que Naruto seguía provocando hacia Sasuke.

Al final a pesar de todos esos problemas. Llegó el día de la obra y se pusieron en sus puestos.

Abrieron el telón y empezaron a actuar.

Cuando llego el momento de la aparición de Julieta todos quedaron impresionados y más que unos sonrojados que para su sorpresa eran los hombres que a pesar de que sabían que era Sasuke, su maquillaje, su cabello largo (peluca) y su vestido. Todo eso se le veía espectacular.

Todo iba bien, las actuaciones iban a la perfección, nada que ver con el ensayo que parecía que la obra iba a ser un desastre. No obstante desde el momento que anunciaron los papeles esta iba a hacer una fatídica obra escolar sobre Romeo y Julieta y ahora parecía que el concepto que habían tenido desde el comienzo, iba a cambiar.

Parecía.

Porque en el momento que Romeo se subió a la escalera y profesaba su amor a Julieta, esta había comenzado a tambalear. Se estaba rompiendo.

La madera por la cual estaba hecho parecía que había sido de mala calidad porque se estaba resquebrando. Por profundo terror y por reflejo Naruto se abrazó a Sasuke tomándolo del cuello y no se sabe muy bien como paso, probablemente fue el temor que sintió Naruto al ver no tenía base sólida, pero eso ocasiono que se acercara más hacia Sasuke y provocara que los labios de Romeo estén profanando los de Julieta.

Al ver ese roce los espectadores y todos los que estaban detrás de escena se quedaron increíblemente pasmados. Entretanto, se escuchaba un grito de terror, el impacto en el suelo causado por uno que otro desmayo y después de eso fue un silencio sepulcral, todos con la quijada hasta el suelo.

Fueron segundos que duro ese beso con los ojos de los protagonistas sumamente abiertos, pareciendo que en cualquier momento que se salía de sus cuencas.

Al darse cuenta lo que había hecho. Naruto se soltó del agarre y se lanzó para atrás por reflejo. Cayéndose al suelo y rompiéndose una pierna en el proceso, pero a pesar del accidente los espectadores, quienes seguían shockeados, no reaccionaron a eso.

Luego de unos segundos ya recuperándose de la conmoción. Cerraron el telón y dieron por terminada la obra, a pesar de lo que inconclusa que quedo. Consiguieron una camilla y se llevaron a Naruto a la enfermería quien habia empezado a quejarse hace un buen rato, pero nadie lo escuchaba y por eso nadie le brindaba su ayuda.

La profesora a mitad de eso. No sabía si el beso que se habían dado los protagonistas como fue verdadero y no falso como debía ser, equivalía una sanción, pero lo dejo pasar porque ya castigo suficiente habían tenido y lo confirmo al notar como Sasuke no quería bajarse del balcón, quien seguía estupefacto por lo que había sucedido y enrojecido por la cólera.

Y así fue como todo lo que había sucedido ese día iba a quedar para la historia y definitivamente esta era una obra que jamás olvidaran ya sean los protagonistas de la misma o los espectadores que aún no se recuperaban del shock, además los protagonistas de Romeo y Julieta ya pensaban en quitarse la vida de forma trágica, y Naruto ya se había adelantado tirándose del balcón.


End file.
